


Drinking makes us all honest

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Sento and Banjou go on a vacation together and things get out of hand [Events happen before midseason spoilers!]





	Drinking makes us all honest

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to finish this guys! I started even before midseason spoiler stuff! But its done, and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I also take fun prompt/drabble requests at my tumblr: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com/

Banjou Ryuuga, clutched onto the lean warm body in front of him, his frown etched on his handsome face. The sound of his yelling almost getting lost in the roaring wind in his ears, “WHY DID I HAVE TO COME?!”

Rolling his eyes, Kiryu Sento revved up his bike, as the two rounded the corner towards a large hotel sitting right by the beach.  The smell of salt water hit the brilliant Kamen Rider’s nose as he called back, “Because you know Misora can’t leave the shop, so Master gave us these tickets to take a break!”

Things have been quiet in their area, enough so that the boys were able to take a quick trip up to the coast, for an paid for overnight at a fancy hotel.  So here they were now, rolling into the parking lot of the large building, destined to spend the next 24 hours together.

Banjou smoothed down his wig hair, now messy after the trip, as they stepped into the fancy resort hotel.  Even though their side of Japan was not doing so great, there were these little spots of luxury that only a few people could afford.  Least, with a costume he was allowed to go out and enjoy these things.  The entrance was beautiful, western style, with glistening tiles and large columns. 

“Hurry up Banjou~” The small scientist sighed, knocking into the boxer’s side, to urge him on quicker. “I heard the food was great here, so let’s go enjoy!!”

“O-Oi! Ok Im coming!”

The two boys strolled up to the check in desk, Sento’s lean form lazily propping himself on the cool surface.  “Checking in, under name Soichi Isurugi”

The girl at the desk nodded, typing at the computer to look them up.  After a few moments, she looked up flashing a smile, “I see that, the suite, one king bed, and dinner reservations”

“EH?!” Both boys stared in disbelief at the concierge lady as the thought of sharing 1 bed hit them. 

Sharking his head furiously, Sento’s short hair tossed back and forth, “T-that cant happen! No-No! Not at all, we need another bed!”

“Right!” Banjou nodded, his thin lips pressing together, “I have to live with him already, I don’t want to share a bed with him again!”

The small girl behind the counter frowned lightly, “I’m sorry Sirs, but we’re booked up so…that’s the only room.”

Groaning, Sento sent Banjou a sideway glance before saying with a sigh, “Fine, we’ll take it, come on.” The thin genius turned, grabbing his bag to head to the elevator.

Grabbing the cards, Banjou let out an irritated sigh, following the lean Kamen Rider. His feet padded the floor quickly, crossing the fancy foyer as he called out loudly.

“Sento!”  Jumping into the elevator, the auburn haired fighter grabbed the skinny arm of the other boy, forcing him to turn around so they were face to face.  The loud sound of humming from the raising elevator filled the air, as they stared at one another for a moment.

Huffing, Sneto’s face reflected irritation, “What is it now?”

“We need to settle the sleeping arrangements, I thought we would finally have space.  And now, once again, we are sharing the same bed!” Letting go of the arm, the boxer groaned scratching his head in annoyance. 

The elevator finally dinged, as Sento rolled his dark almond eyes at the other boy, his tone haughty, “Of course. Ill take the sheets, and you sleep on top! You can handle sleeping like that!”

“EH?! How is that any different?!”

Sticking his tongue out playfully, the scientist jumped out of the elevator as the doors parted, reaching their floor.  Bickering, the two continued down the hallway until they reached their room, Banjou nudging the smaller boy out the way to swipe the card to unlock the door. Turning the knob, the boxer pushed open the door, the two finally slipping into their suite. 

“Ooo, this is nice!” Banjou grinned, dropping his bag, taking in the room.  The dressers, chairs, and bedside tables were a beautiful dark expensive wood, sitting on an even more expensive looking tile floor. 

Sento’s face lit up approvingly as he followed the other boy, the door clicking to a shut behind him. Letting go of his luggage, the scientist crossed the room, his fingers dragging across the desk before reaching the window.  Throwing the curtains apart, sunlight spilled into the room, revealing the beautiful scenery outside the window.  Through the glass was a picturesque scene of beach shimmering sea water and beach, Smiling, Sento looked down, watching people run around the sand, taking everything in silence.  Even though their room situation wasn’t what he wanted, the Kamen Rider was going to take the time to rest, and enjoy the time away from the coffee shop. 

“Wow, that’s a view! Ooh! Look there’s even a volleyball net!” Banjou said eagerly coming up next to the lean scientist.  His eyes sparkled mischievously, “We should play!”

“Heh, why would I want to do that?” Moving away from the window, Sento started to pull off his jacket, tossing it on a chair, before sinking onto the large bed in the middle of the room.  The mattress sunk underneath his body, a stiff difference between their mats at home, and this luxury bed.  Crossing his leg, the lean boy looked up as Banjou scoffed, a smug look crossing his face.

Nodding his head, the boxer let out a knowing sound, “Oh, of course, why would you want to do anything athletic?-“

“Oi, don’t you remember when we first met, I kicked you. In the face.” Sento cut him off, squinting his almond eyes, a smile dancing on his lips.  But that didn’t deter Banjou as he continued, putting his hands on his hips in defiance.

“With everything that happened to me, I wasn’t in my right mind, so it doesn’t count! Come on, if you think you can beat me, then prove it!”

The lean genius scientist tilted his head, in that irritating way when he was seriously considering something before he sighed, uncrossing his long legs before standing.  “Fine. If I win, you don’t even sleep on the bed, you are on the floor.”

Now that stopped Banjou for a moment, taking in the words before, fire shimmered in his large eyes, “F-fine. I’ll take that, but if I win, _you_ sleep on the floor!”

Moving to the other side of the bed, Sento opened his bag, shifting clothes around until he pulled out a bundle of clothes.  Shooting the other boy a look, the scientist took the clothes and slipped into the bathroom to change shutting the door behind him.  Blinking, the boxer let out a sigh a lopsided smile on his lips, amused at how shy the scientist was, if he hid to get changed. 

Unzipping his bag, the boy pulled out his swim trunks throwing them on the bed, pulling off his wig, before grabbing at the hem of his shirt.  With one swift movement, Banjou pulled the shirt over his head, stuffing it back in his bag.  Rolling his broad shoulders, lean muscles stretched, and moved lazily in the sunlight as he went back to shut the curtains.  He could hear soft movement in the bathroom, of Sento getting dressed, peeling off his clothes for their battle at the court. Peeling? 

Shaking his head, Banjou grabbed his pants, undoing his belt, pulling off his clothes, before grabbing at the beachwear.  What was he thinking off? The lofty genius being nude on the other side of the bathroom door… Pulling on his swimming trunks, he pulled them around his lean waist, just as Sento threw the door open walking out. 

Sento blinked at the boy standing by the bed, his almond eyes quickly taking in the mostly nude boy.  After peeling off all those layers of clothes that Banjou normally wore, it was quite obvious how athletic the boy was.  His lean body was covered in soft curves where his muscles were, chiseled from years of training. No wonder the boxer took so well to the Kamen Rider system, his body was made for the physical strain.  

Build’s owner shifted in place for a moment, dressed in a loose tank top, and colorful blue and red swim shorts, . Their eyes met for a split second before the lean Kamen Rider broke the gaze, moving to put the clothes on the bed. 

Sento’s eyes swept towards the door, turning his head away to hide his pink cheeks.  Adjusting the strap on his thin shoulders he called haughtily, “Come on, I'll show you that games are more brains than brute Force.”

“Heh”, Banjou scoffed moving around the bed to follow the boy out, “We shall see about that!”

“Says someone who is all muscle no brains~”

The two boys teased each other playfully all the way downstairs until they made their way to the beach. The sun was beaming down, warm, pleasant, with the sound of laughter in the air. A far cry from their normal reality of people crying for help and fighting. They needed this, time to disconnect for a moment, to recharge after everything that happened after they first met.  Carefully, the pair made their way barefoot through the warm sand, feeling the salty air from the sea caress their bare skin.   Luckily, they found a small little volleyball court that was empty, so Banjou quickly raced to grab the ball and move to the other side of the net. 

“Prepare yourself to be dazzled by my finely tuned muscles!” Banjou grinned, stretching his arms out, rolling them in a wide circle excitedly.  It was like he was preparing for a big fight with how serious he took the stretching. 

Sento watched with an almost disinterested gaze as the boxer stretched on the other side of the net, but he was far from disinterested.  Banjou worked his legs, his muscles on his bare abs and torso flexing, becoming more defined and taunt with the movement.  The scientists almond eyes lingered there for a moment, not noticing he was holding his breath noticing how wonderfully tan Banjou was.  The color allowed for each muscle and curve on the boys body to be extra defined in the sunlight.  It was no wonder why the boy was in a serious relationship, as much as Sento didn’t want to admit it…he was handsome. 

“Oi!”

Blinking, the lean Kamen Rider was torn from his thoughts, hearing the fugitive yell for his attention.  Banjou squinted his brownie eyes at the other boy, a look of curious concern all over his face.  Shaking his head, Sento silently replied, ‘its nothing’, cursing himself for so obviously staring at the boxer. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly so aware of the other boys body? Was he studying him, like he did when he was studying a new subject or topic? Yes…that must be it.  Grabbing at his fallen shirt strap, Sento moved it back on his thin shoulder, shaking his head, trying to dismiss all the thoughts.  No, he was out here to relax and recharge, not get stressed out over something else, much less Banjou’s form.  Getting into position, the boy bent his knees a little, holding his hand in front of him signaling that he was ready. 

Banjou must have been satisfied with the response, or he decided it wasn’t worth asking about as he called, “Ok then, here I come!” Throwing the ball up in the air, the boxer spiked it in the air sending it over the net towards the other boy. 

And that’s how the whole afternoon went, the two of them playing in the sand, smiles plastered n their faces, trying to one up one another. After what felt like forever, the two were bent over, panting from exhaustion, their game ending in an even score. 

“Tsk! Is that all you have Banjou?” Taunted breathing pants, a lopsided grin on his face.  He was almost at his limit, but he didn’t want to look weak compared to the boxer. 

Standing up straight, Banjou rolled his arms before hitting the ball in his hands, as if he was ready to go again.  But you could see the sweat rolling down his body, his lean chest heaving from heavy breathing.  He was just as tired as the other. “S-shut up! I could-“

_Growl_

The two stopped, the loud sound of a stomach growling cutting through their argument.  Banjou looked down at his stomach, shooting it a dirty look as if hes been betrayed.  Putting his hands on his thin hips, the scientist let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes.

“Hungry?”

“Shut up, all this playing works up a mans appetite!”  The boxer shot back, looking embarrassed.

Ignoring the irritated tone, Sento wiped the sweat off his forehead before looking around the beach front.  Lifting his hand, he called, “Looks like that place serves food, come on lets get something to eat.” 

Sento’s eyes stared past the other Kamen Rider, taking in the little shack like building sitting walking distance away.  He could catch the smell of food wafting in the warm breeze, seeing as people come out with small bags.  As much as the genius didn’t want to admit it, he was actually getting hungry, and food sounded like a fantastic idea. 

His eyes sparkled as he added, “Plus its on Master’s dime, let’s go enjoy ourselves!”

“Oooh! Good idea!” Grinning ear to ear, Banjou snapped his fingers in agreement dropping the ball back at his feet, “Let’s go!”

The smell was intoxicating, burgers and fired food wafting in the air as they got closer to the shack.  It was a simple set up with seating outside the building, so the boys slid into an empty table, picking up the flip book menu, dotted with gorgeous photos of food. 

“Man! Burgers look good!” Banjou grinned, practically salivating at the idea of food. He leaned back in the plastic seat, peering at the boy across from him, “Then we’ll go back out there and settle the score!”

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Sento crossed his long legs, his lips curling into a slow smug smile, “Heh we shall see, as the main hero, I cannot let the likes of you beat me.”

“Tsk!” The boxer rolled his eyes, knowing full well that the self-identified genius was just as tired as he was. But, he let it go as the server came up to their table interrupting their bickering.  Quickly the two boys ordered burgers and fries, giving the riders a chance to relax and look at the scenery around them. 

“I…don’t think I…I mean the real me, went to the beach…” Sento said suddenly breaking the rare momentary quiet between them.  The sounds of waves and people laughing all felt foreign, new, and exciting to him.  Even playing volleyball with someone was a new experience, plus he was sure that the ‘other him’ was not the type to go outside and enjoy life. Letting out a soft sigh, the scientist felt the salty air brush, carrying the seas pleasant scent.

“What are ya talking about? You are the real you.”   Banjou replied back, in his irritating ‘matter of fact’ tone, “ _You’re_ Kiryu Sento, so if this is your first time here, then its your first time here, so just enjoy it and stop thinking so much!”

Sento’s mouth opened his mouth to give his normal haughty response, but quickly shut it as the waitress came back with a tray of wonderfully greasy, smelling food. 

“Ah! This looks so good! Mmph!”

Seto squinted his almond eyes at the loud boy sitting across from him, watching as his largemouth opened before shoving a burger in it.  How could someone eat like that?! Juice of the meat was now dribbling down Banjou’s grinning face, the boy shamelessly indulging in the beach food, his lips smacking as he chewed.

“Oi!” Seto put down his own burger, unable to start eating his own food. 

Banjou stopped eating, looking up, reminding Sento of a squirrel with his cheeks full of food.  Frowning, the lean boy scolded him, “You’re putting too much food in your mouth! I can see everything and you’re so noisey!”

Fire lit up in the boxer dark eyes, as he swallowed hard with a loud gulp, “Shut up! I can eat however I want!”

“At least eat like you have some manners!”

Banjou looked like he was going to take a swing at the other boy, but, rolling his eyes, he decided it wasn’t worth it.  Slouching back in his chair, the boxer watched the smaller boy eat his burger. 

“Well, since it’s your first time here Sento we should make the best of it.”

The two finished their burgers before the waitress came back, putting two small coffee cups, with small straws floating in the creamy looking iced coffee.  “I brought you some iced coffee, no charge!”

“Ah,, thank you!” Sento slowly wrapped his delicate fingers around the handle, before lifting it to his thin lips.  The liquid immediately cooled him off, the bitter taste of coffee filling his mouth.  It was a nice change from the terrible coffee Master served at the restaurant.

“Mm? Hey Sento…does this taste strange to you?”

Licking his lips, the scientist softly hummed, yes…there was a strange aftertaste but the boy couldn’t put his finger on it.  Shrugging, Sento took another sip still unable to figure it out.  “There is something here…but it could be that they actually prepare the beans properly.”

“Ah…” Nodding his head in understanding, Banjou’s continued to drink the cool beverage, a smile on his face as his lips wrapped around the straw again. 

The food was delicious, and before they knew it, the iced drink was almost gone, leaving the two boys feeling good.  Any feeling of stress melted from Sento, his stomach was warm and full, and his mind was feeling a pleasant numbing sensation.  The two sat in a happy full haze, basking in the sun before the waitress came rushing over to their table a look of distress in her eyes.    
  
“S-Sirs, Did you… Oh NO!”

The sound of straws sipping at the last of the lquid hung in the air as the lady let out a distress noise.

“Whats wrong?” Sento asked, putting his empty drink down, eyebrows furrowing.  Banjou’s dark eyes at her, intense curiosity in his eyes.

“I-I um…gave you the wrong drink…I gave you, “She hesitated for a moment, “Irish coffee, extra liquor.”

“Eh?!” Sento and Banjou cried out, sitting up straight in their seats.

Rubbing his head in irritation, Sento groaned, of course the drink was spiked! That would explain the reason why he felt so good “Ugh, my genius cant be under the influence!”

“I-I’m sorry!” The girl bowed deeply, tears on the edges of her eyes.

“How could you confuse that?! Ugh, nevermind!” The boxer huffed lightly, not wanting to take his annoyances out on the apologetic woman. 

Sento watched with large eyes, as Banjou got up from his chair, moving around the table to him.  His gaze lifted to the boys sharp face, immediately focusing on the fact Banjou’s cheeks were now flushed a light shade of pink.  Probably from the drink.

“Come on Sento,” Banjou reached out his hand to help the Kamen Rider up, but instead Sento swatted his hand away with a soft grunt.

“I don’t need your help!” The lean boy firmly said pushing himself up from the table.  But the moment the scientist stood up, his legs wobbled from underneath him, “Ah…!”

Just as he feared, why was he so smart?! With his bodyweight, lack of experience with drinking, and the amount of liquor, the alcohol was numbing his normally sharp brain and body. Gripping the table, Sento took in a slow careful breath, trying to steady himself, before attempting to take another step.

“O-Oi!” Suddenly arms were around him, and the boys nose was filled with a familiar woody scent. But now mixed with the smell of the warm sun and sea, and in his compromised state he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. 

Banjou voice came out in a low rumble, “Stupid. Just let me help you back to the room, you obviously never drank before right?”  Banjou wrapped his arm around the thin scientist pulling him close to his firm body, keeping the boy standing. 

Shaking his head slowly, Seneto felt his cheeks heating up, (probably from the drink), as the two began to slowly make their way back to the building.  The scientist found himself leaning against the boxer, wistfully becoming aware of how firm Banjou was against him.  W-wait…what was he saying?

“So…what are you a big drinker?...How is this…not affecting you?”

Fingers pressed gently into the side of the lean Kamen Rider, pressing Sento closer to the other body, his heart suddenly beating faster. Dragon’s owner wistfully replied, “No, not really…but apparently I can handle it better than you. Now come on dummy.”

Why was he so warm?  Was it because he was outside? Was it Banjou’s body heat? Sento’s mind was slowing down, a haze of warmth filling it as the two moved into the hotel’s elevators.  Tilting his head, the scientist leaned his head against the shoulder of the boxer, a sigh escaping his lips.

“Dizzy?” The voice was soft in his ear, gentle concern laced in word.

Sento’s body stiffened, realizing suddenly what he was doing. Lifting his head, he huffed, “A little, but I’m fine.”

The boxer sighed, but didn’t let the boy move away, “…Geez…You should just be honest Sento.”  


Slowly, the two made it back to the hotel room, Banjou gingerly sitting the lean back on the bed, his lips turning to a light frown, “Maybe we should get you out of these clothes…don’t want to get sand in the bed.” Reaching over, Dragons’ owner moved to grab at the lean boys shirt to help him get undressed.

But before he could touch the fabric, the scientist pushed the boys hand away again, a frown on his face. “I can do it Banjou.”

Sento could feel a wave of heated embarrassment come over him, the idea of the other boy undressing him totally mortifying! Running his fingers through his messy hair, the scientist let out a steadying breath before reaching down to try to grab his clothes.   

“Don’t be stubborn Sento!” The larger boy moved in, attempting to grab at the hem of the boys tank top.  But the scientist wasn’t having any of it, as he wiggled trying to get away.  Banjou was quicker though, especially with the lean Sento in a weaker state, so he was able to take hold of  the fabric.

“O-OI!” Before he knew it, the boxer felt himself getting pulled down, Sento’s body falling back on the bed taking Banjou with him. 

“Ah! G-GET OFF ME!” Sento demanded, his small hands pushing up against the firm body hovering above him. Looking up, his cheeks flushed hotly, the auburns boys’ handsome face suddenly in his direct vision.  Frowning, the scientist’s dark eyes darted away from the other’s, his heart pounding hard in his chest.  He was so close…the heat dancing between them almost suffocating. Pressing his fingertips into the bare chest of the boxer, the lean boy grunted a soft-

“You’re…as hard as a rock…”

Banjou’s tan face suddenly flushed a light shade of pink, still not moving from above the other body. “Shut up! This is because you didn’t want me to help! O-Oi…!”

Ignoring the sounds of protest from Dragon’s owner, Sento found himself suddenly fascinated with the firmness of his partner’s muscles.  His fingertips dragged slowly down the boys skin, tracing down the curves of the boys muscle, suddenly being filled with a strange sense of pleasure feeling it tremble underneath his fingers. 

“Sento?...What are-“

Why…why was he suddenly becoming more aware of the lean boxer?  No…he was always aware of Banjou…When wasn’t he aware of his partner?  Sento was constantly watching and taking in data, analyzing it for future use, so it would stand that he noticed everything about the simple minded boxer.  His voice…his personality…the way his breath hitched right now as he was stroking the boys skin. 

“Its…your fault…who looks…this good…shirtless?”

Gods, what was he saying?  Sento silently cursed himself, unable to stop his drunken honest rambling.  As much as he hated to admit it, the scientist did notice how attractive Banjou was, even though he normally tried to ignore those feelings. His gaze lifted hesitantly, fear creeping up on him that the boy would look at him disgusted and confused.  But…

“Eh?”

Banjou’s lips were parted in surprise, his eyes widened in shock, “You, You think I look good?”

It was such a stupidly sincere question, like he couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact someone would find him attractive.  But that was part of the boys charm…he was so sincere and honest with everything, easily readable by the genius.  

Swallowing hard the lean Kamen Rider felt a rush of heat wash over him, “I mean…with all these muscles...-“

Suddenly, his thin wrist was grabbed, stopping the fingers which were slowly dragging down Banjou’s abs. Gasping, Sento’s almond eyes grew wide watching as Dragon’s owner stared down at him with hard searching eyes.

With a shuddering breath, Banjou quietly growled, “Don’t. Just…don’t tease me…unless-”

“Unless?” 

“…Unless you are prepared for…everything I held back…”

The words caused a shiver to shoot down Sento’s spine, realizing what that hard look was.  Just like him, in this compromised state Banjou’s true feelings were spilling out, any feeling of holding back gone.  And although the two did not cross the line of friendship, this was getting dangerously close.  Sento’s small free hand lifted from the bed, draping itself around his partner’s strong shoulders, his fingers combing through the back of Banjou’s hair.  His heart was pounding hard in his lean chest, but he didn’t want to stop.  

“Kiss me…stupid…”

A flicker of eagerness crossed the boxer’s face, but still, he didn’t move, his voice coming out slow and controlled, “…A-are you sure….we’re both-“

Sento’s hand gently pressed against the back of the auburn boys’ head, but it was enough of a hint for Banjou.  The boxer’s head lowered slowly, before hesitantly brushing his lips against the scientist.  Lifting the captured wrist, Sento could feel it moving from between them and pressed against the bed beside him, pinning him completely under the larger body.     

The boxer was so dense sometimes…Sento had enough sense that they were both tipsy from the drink, and that their mental capacity was a little…off.

But-          

“Ah…” The lean boy let out a pleased sigh against Banjou’s lips, the sweet taste of coffee still lingering.  The kiss was shy at first, gentle and awkward, neither boy wanting to stop what was happening.  But it was enough for the scientist, he simple sensation of the kiss was enough to make him melt against the boxer.  Throughout, their short time together, between thoughts of science, math and the fighting, there were fleeting thought of what this would feel like; kissing the fugitive boxer.    It wasn’t as if Banjou was even good at it, their teeth gently knocking against one another accidentally, but every once a in a while, the boxer’s teeth gently bit into Sento sending a strange sensation of pain and pleasure down his body.

“Mmph!”  Delicate fingers gently tugged at the soft tuffs of hair at the back of the athletes’ head with each accidental nibble.  Banjou picked up on the subtle change in the scientist underneath him, his teeth gently biting down on the flushed lip. 

But, that wasn’t the only delicious sensation that was attacking his body, shuddering Sento could feel boxer move between his legs, his hips gently pressing up against his own.  Whining softly, the pinned boy rolled his hips, pressing himself experimentally up against the other.  Gods…why does that feel so good?! Eagerly, his body moved to do it over and over, suddenly unable to control himself.  He would have to do some experiments later to figure out what was the cause of the pleasure.  But even more addicting was the sounds coming from the body hovering above him. 

Banjou was making these soft beautiful grunts against the scientists lips as their kiss became more eager.  He could feel the boxer push up against him with more effort, the sensation of something firm pressing through his thin clothes.  “…B…Banjou…Are you-?...”

The auburn boy pulled back slightly before gently tugging at Sento’s writs, pulling him up into a sitting position, “…Off…” He growled, his rough hands grabbing at the large tank top that hung from the Kamen Rider’s body. 

Sento shivered with the words, even though his whole body feeling like it was being engulphed in flames.  The loose shirt was pulled from his lean body, the cool air kissing his skin, as the piece of clothing was disregarded on the floor.  Banjou’s dark eyes drifted down, crawling over the Kamen Rider, before leaning down again to capture Sento’s mouth.  His firm hand pushed against the lean bare chest of the scientist, silently urging him back on the bed. 

Usually, the smug genius wouldn’t be so quick to follow along with the boxer, but his body moved on its own.  Crawling backwards slightly it gave Banjou the chance to crawl on the bed to join the other boy. Sento licked his thin lips watching as the fighter looked over at him with darkened eyes, as if he was small prey for a predator. The larger form moved up Sento’s body, sending flicks of lightning down his spine with each gentle brush of their raw skin.  He let out a soft shuddering breath, Banjou’s handsome face growing closer inch by inch. 

“Ah…”    

Their lips brushed up against one another once again, gentle, and experimental, but this time it wasn’t as awkward.  Just like how he quickly picked up the Rider System, Banjou’s kisses were now less sloppy, and more spine tingling.  The thin genius found himself leaning back on his elbows melting into the kiss as the other boy coaxed him on his back.  Making a soft noise, Sento felt the weight of the boxer settling down on him, the boy moving in between his long legs. Before he could fathom what he was doing, the Kamen Rider wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders of Banjou pulling him closer. His fingers curled up in the edges of the boys reddish-brown hair, feeling those lips traveling from his own down his chin. 

“B…Banjou…”  The name came out needier then what Sento meant it too, feeling those lips touch his neck.  Shivering, goosebumps crawled up the scientists body with each hot caress of Banjou’s breath on his skin.  He could feel lips dancing across his neck, the sensation of the boxer slowly exploring the sensitive region. 

Sento found himself beginning to shift eagerly underneath Banjou, fleetingly fascinated at how sensitive he was there.  And, as always, the other boy instincts kicked in focusing on an certain area, slowing down to a torturous pace, picking up on the soft pleasured noises escaping the scientist.  Who knew that such a simple touch could make it feel like lightening was shooting down your body?!

“Ah!”  Suddenly, Sento let out a sharp gap, pulling away to give the other boy an intense questioning look.  “D-Did you bite me?!”

Lowering his hand, the boy rubbed touched his neck, where a dark bruise was forming.  Frowning lightly, Sento watched as Ryuga give him a sheepish smile, his playful eyes shimmering.

“I…um…thought…you’d liked it…Like when I bit your lip…”

Scoffing, the scientist felt his cheeks warm up, his eyes darting away.  “I didn’t say I _didn’t_ like it…” Although his voice came off slightly defiant, Sento knew he couldn’t fool the other, they knew each other too well.  A soft chuckle danced in his ears as Dragon’s owner dipped his head again.  

“…Just be honest Sento…”                   

The teasing words were soft and breathy against Sento’s ear, causing a shiver to travel down his body like a feather caressing his skin. Scoffing in response, the lean boy didn’t reply, his legendary pride and ego not allowing him too.  But that was okay, Sento knew that he didn’t have to say anything, somehow, Ryuga knew how to read him, and all his tells.  Normally it was infuriating, but this time-

“Mm…”   This time, he was happy that the boy knew him so well, allowing him to ‘save face’. He didn’t have to say that every time that the boxer’s lips touched his neck it made his insides melt.  A pleasant tingling fluttered in his stomach that Sento had never felt before, that only Ryuga brought out in him.     

The lips did not stay in one place too long, the boxer’s slowly traveling down lower. Hot breath tickled the boys bare chest, following the curves of the boys barely visible muscles.  Sento started to shift anxiously on the bed, his breath hitching as lips began to brush across his small pecs, just what was it he was anticipating?!

“Ah…”  Suddenly, hot tongue stroked skin, flicking across a hardened nipple, causing a shudder down the scientists spine.  Head swimming, Sento let out a soft whine feeling Banjou’s mouth busying itself with the boys sensitive body, filling him with new and exciting sensations. Biting his lower lip, he watched through heavy darkened eyes as Dragon’s owner tongue lazily danced across his skin, as if he wanted to memorize each dip and curve. Fingers clutched the boy’s auburn hair tighter, tugging it in silent encouragement with each flick of the boy’s tongue.  Gods it was as if Banjou was breathing fire like his familiar, leaving sparks of heat between each nipple, giving each mound equal attention. 

“B…Banjou…”  Sento breathed, his head tilting back as he felt the other boy shift lower down his chest. A strange sense of aching was starting to fill the scientist, a craving to have those lips and eager tongue dance across every inch of his body.  Blessing him with this new heat that was bubbling up within him. 

But even though he desired the touch, Sento still felt himself suddenly stiffen, feeling Ryuga’s lips now teasing around his hip bones, experimentally touching his bare abs.  He could hear himself take a sharp breath, a flush of warmth coloring his cheeks in a moment of clarity. They were dangerously close to a point where neither one was going to be able to stop. Sento’s body was already humming, eager to continue and feel the body of body of the boxer against his. 

Annoyingly Dragon’s owner stopped, as if reading the scientists’ anxious mind, “Oi…do you want me to stop?”

Far from it, Sento felt himself squirm underneath the boxer, his eyes heavy from both the drink and arousal.  His gaze caught Banjou’s, that irritatingly handsome face of his lingering above his waist, sensing his uncertainty.  Although Dragon’s owner was not much on thinking, or restraint, he boy had enough strength to reign himself in and check in with the other. 

Sento wanted to continue, to see where this experiment went, but this was unexplored territory. Even while buzzed like this the boy was nervous about diving into this…but…Wasn’t science all about testing limits? And what was he so nervous about? 

When Banjou’s first met the scientist, he instinctively trusted the boy, something about him and the way the boxer looked at him… They trusted each other completely…why would this be different?

Swallowing his nerves, Sento whispered, “…Keep going…”     

Dragon’s owner hands moved blindingly fast, grabbing at the loose waistband tugging them down until they came off his lean legs.  Sento’s head was swimming, his heart pounding furiously in his chest now completely exposed to his partner.  Sure they have seen each other shirtless… but this was on a totally different level.  Shivering in the sheets, the boy the scientist couldn’t remember the last time since he felt this vulnerable and exposed to anyone…

His thoughts were suddenly cut short, the sound of a gasp pulling his attention back to the situation.  Sento’s almond eyes focused back on Banjou’s sharp face, taking note that his partner’s eyes were now lingering low on his body. Biting his lower lip, the pinned boy felt a wave of defiance come over him, letting out a –

“Impressed?”

He couldn’t very well let Banjou think he was embarrassed, not just about being nude, but the fact that the boxer was staring at his ‘genius’. 

Scoffing, the auburn-haired boy rolled his eyes, his lips curling into that insufferable pandering smile.  That same smile he gave Sento when he went on a tangent and demanded that the boxer stroke his ego. Nodding his head, Banjou gave in, like he always did, his voice lazily and low.

“Yeah…very impressed.”

Opening his mouth, Sento was going to make some snide remark about how impressive his ‘genius’ was, but instead of words, a soft sigh escaped him.  His body betrayed him, Sento’s hips slowly rolling as fingertips gently slid across his length. 

“For once you’re speechless…” Banjou chuckled gently, smugness dripping from his voice.

Gasping, the scientist’s hips thrusted up, the boxer’s fingertip sliding across his slit causing a shudder shooting down his body. The single teasing move caused his breath to shorten, and his heart to jump in his throat.  Why did that feel so good?! His body was humming, a curious warmth pooling in his stomach that hes never felt before.  It was almost like…like when he made a new invention, the rush of experiencing something new and amazing pushing him further into a more drunken haze.

And he wanted more…

Banjou seemed eager to give into the boys silent desire, his head hovering above the scientists waist.  Then as if the world suddenly turned on a slow motion, Sento watched through hazy eyes as the boxer’s mouth wrap itself around his length. 

“A-Ahh…”  A low shameless groan escaped the boys lips, the sensation filling him with a new strange feeling, “Hm…”

His hips jerked up unconsciously, feeling hot wet velvet surround him. Lips squeezed Sento’s length, knocking the breath out of his lungs.  Shit… Sento had never understood the idea of being this intimate with someone, the idea of doing this type of thing never really interested him. But now that it was happening…

Sento’s fingers tangled themselves in the boxer’s silky hair, “B..Banjou...”

Now that it was happening, Sento now understood why people indulge like this.  The boxers mouth slid up and down his shaft, his tongue slowly dragging up the flesh sending flicks of electricity down the boys spine.   The lean genius couldn’t help himself, his body rolling with the eager bobbing action from his new lover.  Fire quickly began to consume him, pooling at his waist, hot, bubbling and molten like red hot lava.

“B-Banjou…”  Sento’s own voice was foreign to him, he has never sounded so needy and shameless, “S…shit…that feels…”

The words seemed to have urged Dragons’ owner even further, his mouth dragging up and down the boys length.  The genius’ head rolled back, his lips parting, releasing soft pleasured noises.  Sento’s mind for once silent, the barrage of thoughts that normally plagued him suddenly gone and all he could comprehend was the sensation Banjou was giving him. 

“A…Ah…!” Underneath of the sound of his own panting, the scientist could hear a new sound clear as day.  The sounds of wet flesh from between his legs, joining the sounds of his pleasure in some sort of lewd song.  Sento’s inexperience quickly showed, his length quickly beginning to throb and grow between Banjou’s lips.  But the boxer didn’t stop, seemingly determined to push the genius further into his pleasured haze.     

Fingers tightened in the boys’ auburn hair, tugging at the tresses in an attempt to pull the boy down further.  To his surprise Banjou easily took him in, his loud whine raising in pitch feeling the boys nose tickle his abs.  Sento was really going to have to rethink how he useful he found the boxer’s mouth.     

The genius was quickly becoming unraveled, the other boys eager bobbing of his head causing the heat within him to boil, searing hot, and threatening to overcome him.  “B-Banjou…I…AH!”

With a soft pop, the auburn-haired boy lifted his head, the lips sliding off of Sento’s hardened length.  Lifting his head, Banjou glanced up at him soft pants escaping his wet mouth.  The genius Kamen Rider could read him easily, the boxer eyes glimmered with something dark, the boy silently begging for something that only Sento could give him.

Carefully, the lean boy pressed his fingers behind Banjou’s head, coaxing him wordlessly to crawl back up his body.  Once close enough, Sento stole the boys lips, rolling his hips to pressed his hardened cock against Banjou’s waist. 

“Mmmph~”

That was all it took to trigger the boxer; Dragon’s owner’s hands flew to his waist, pulling off the last piece of fabric that separated them.  Kicking off the swim trunks his hips pressed back eagerly, rolling his body against the other.  Sento reveled in hearing him moan against his lips, the shameless sounds sending more fire down his waist.  His length was throbbing painfully, feeling his slickness rub up against Banjou’s length, any friction that was there quickly gone.  

Wasn’t how this all started, the two grinding up against one another, pushing their bodies further into a drunken pleasured haze?  But this time it wasn’t awkward and experimental, Banjou moved with one thought in mind, to prepare himself for what was coming next... 

And of course, prepare the smug genius…

Fingers danced down Sento’s body, tracing over the lean muscles, while they rocked, the bed creaking underneath them.  Arching into the touch, the Kamen Rider’s muscles tensed up underneath the fingertips, until they slid across the boys dribbling cock. 

“Ahh…”

Murmuring softly, Banjou’s fingers covered themselves in the Kamen Rider’s release, “This…might hurt…”

Sento didn’t even have time to process the words, as soon as they tumbled out of the boxer’s mouth, he felt something pressing against his entrance.  “B-Ban-ahhh….”

A finger slowly interested themselves into the pinned boys body, the slickness easily allowing himself entrance.  Carefully, Banjou began to gently stretch Sento out, sliding in and out of him until the immediate resistance finally waned.  It didn’t take long, the boys body was eager to accept him, and more of the boxer’s fingers.  Sento’s back gently arched, feeling himself getting invaded by another finger, then another…

“Fuck…” The writhing boy was moaning, rolling his body to match up the steady rhythm, “P..please…I…cant-“

Sento was being pushed to his edge already, his inexperience showing to the boxer as his pleading voice came out in heavy pants.  Banjou couldn’t handle watching him anymore, the way the smug genius was at the brink of begging sent shivers down the boys spine.  Sliding his fingers out of Sento’s body, the boxer slowly parted the boys lean legs moving in between them.

But before he could, the panting boy lifted his hands, pressing them against the firm form of the boxer, letting out a heavy breath.

“…W-Wait…Banjou!” 

The insistent tone in the boys voice was enough to stop the fugitive boxer, a frown dancing on his lips.  “W-what? I thought you want-“

Sento cut the boy off, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration, “We…um…”  His dark eyebrows darted away shyly, licking his lips, “ _need_ …things…”  

He didn’t even need to look at the clueless boy to know that he probably had a confused look on his face. 

“Things?”  Banjou panted, his voice tinged with bewilderment, “What are-“

Sighing heavily, the lean scientist blurted out irritated, “Condoms! A-And lube! We cant-“

His words were cut off, gasping sharply as his chin was grabbed, forcing his vision back up, before his lips were stolen again.  It was quick, and reassuring before the boxer shifted away, pulling himself from between the genius’ legs, to reach over for his bag.  The fugitive boy tore through the bag like a man possessed, tossing out clothes and random items until he found what he was looking for.

The sounds of the foil wrapper being torn sent a shiver down the Kamen Rider’s spine, the sound alerting the boy that things were about to get serious.  For a split second, the boy wondered why the boxer would have these items in his bag, was he thinking he was going to get lucky with someone during their trip?! Or was he hoping-?

“Ah…” A sigh escaped the boy, feeling his legs part, as Banjou slowly crawled back between them.  Biting his lower lip, Sento’s almond eyes fluttered open, watching as the lean brunette slithered up his body. 

“Ba-Ban…jou…” Sento’s hands wrapped around Banjou’s firm body, feeling something firm press against this entrance.  His ass lifted slightly off the bed, subconsciously giving the boxer easier access, as he felt a mix of cool and hot pressing against him.   If he knew any better, the boy would have felt shame overcome him, how easily he opened up to the boxer, silently begging to be violated.

Finally, after what they felt forever, Banjou finally pressed his hips forward, invading the lean scientists body slowly.  “Breathe…”

“AA-AAH!”  Arching his back, Sento let out a choked noise, an overwhelming pain paralyzing him, “S..SHIT…”

Lips suddenly fell upon the lean boy, swallowing the sweet and needy moans that threatened to escape it, as Dragon’s Owner fell still above him.  Settling on his elbows on both sides of the lean boy, the boxer focused on the way Sento’s lips quivered against his, keeping himself from moving, from thrusting into the boys tight body over and over again. He was waiting, waiting for the lean Kamen Rider to get used to the sensation of being stretched out in a way he had never been before. The boy had to have that much control at least, not wanting to hurt the lean rabbit like Kamen Rider.   

Sento’s fingers pressed hard into the muscular back of the boxer, dragging them across his skin leaving small lines of red.  All the hits and bruises he received as Build didn’t compare to the pain that took a hold of his body. Thankfully the initial pain didn’t last long as Dragon’s owner coaxed Sento into kissing him; it was the perfect distraction, Banjou's lips dancing over his, demanding and eager until Sento forgot how to breathe. 

“Mmmph!!”  A loud moan fell from the genius, as the boxer rolled his hips finally, slowly pulling himself out and pressing himself deep into Sento’s body.  “Mmm…!”

The pain quickly melted away, and the lean scientist was suddenly drowning in mind blowing pleasure, his toes curling with every single thrust of his new lovers hips.  Thin legs wrapped instinctually around Banjou, the Kamen Rider immediately attempting to curl up against the boxer’s firm body.  Sento was practically purring, clinging onto the other as they gently rocked together on the bed.  Never in his wildest imagination did the genius boy ever think that he would be in this position, pinned beneath the annoyingly handsome brunette, while he was being thoroughly violated.  But now that he was here…

Sento found himself addicted to the sensation, the feeling of Banjou’s body rolling against him, slowly thrusting in and out of his body. Quivering, the scientist parted his lips, the sounds of whimpers spilling from them every time the boxer hit the boys sensitive inner wall.  His almond eyes fluttered closed as his back arched, subconsciously trying to press himself even closer to the other.        

“Ah…” Banjou’s lips fell upon the genius, greedily taking in every noise that threatened to escape.  The bed creaked underneath them, adding to soft sounds of their kissing, and pleasured sighs.  Dragon’s owner was struggling to keep his slow easy pace, every time he pressed his hips into the lean scientists body, the boy squeezed him eagerly causing flashes of lights to cross his sight. 

Sento on the other hand was not so restrained, his body moving on its own, rolling to meet the boys hips.  He had no idea having Banjou fill him like this would feel so good, and now his whole entire body moved to feel more of it.  The boxer should have known that giving him any type of new sensation like this that Sento could not be able to control himself; just like those countless nights he stayed awake pouring over new theories.  His fingers dragged down Banjou’s back, following the natural curves, loving how the muscles flexed and move with the way his hips rolled.  It was addictive…

At the same time, the genius could feel himself sliding across Banjou’s rock hard abs, his sensitive length dragging across the skin.  Shuddering, the Kamen Rider could feel his nerves lighting on fire with each passing touch, his pre-release smearing all over the other.  It was like, he was painting an erotic picture all over Banjou’s body, sliding his sensitive tip all over the boys lower body.  Knowing he was making a mess out of the other’s body sent a shiver down his spine, something about it strangely satisfying, as if he was marking his territory. 

Banjou’s soft grunting brought the scientist back to reality, breaking him from all thoughts, “S…s…hit…So…tight!” 

Groaning, Sento pressed into the small of the boxer’s back, feeling himself squeezing around the boys twitching pleasure.  The simple sensation though must have set Dragon’s owner on fire, as he let out a low eager noise, shifting above him suddenly.  His large hand moved from next to Sento, sliding it underneath the scientists head, curling his strong fingers in the boys hair.    
  
“Ah~!” The sensation should hurt, the lean boy knew that in the back of his mind, but instead, the feeling of his hair being pulled, drove him wild.  Thin legs pressed harder into the boxer’s body, Sento’s ankles crossing in the small of the boys back, silently urging the boy on, knowing that he would immediately understand. 

“B-Ban-Mmmph!” Sento’s groans got cut off, the boxer capturing his lips hungerly, “MMm!”

Banjou began to move at a quicker pace, his hips thrusting hard into the lean genius’ body, earning him pleased moans from the pinned boy.  The sounds of wet flesh slapping got louder, the boxer now barely pulling himself out of Sento’s body, ramming that inner wall mercilessly.  Their kisses got even messier, the two boys unable to hold themselves back from enjoying each other warmth and touch.  Everything that they both kept bottled up inside was spilling out of them, their bodies moving in perfect sync as they rocked faster on the bed.   

“Sen…to!...”  Banjou’s rough voice gasped against the boys lips, tugging at his short hair, feeling him instantly whine in response.  The genius’ body arched even further, pressing himself up desperately against the other. 

The bed was creaking and groaning underneath the two, matching their frantic movements until the boiling heat that was brewing within Sento finally erupted. The lean genius’ body quivered violently, his lean hips thrusting up as he released his pleasure all over the boxer’s abs. 

“HNNNG!!” Sento let out a sharp cry against Banjou’s lips, his whole body convulsing underneath the larger form, releasing hard and fast.  His fingers clutched the other hard, trying to find a way to anchor himself as the other continued to violate him.  “A-Aah B..-B-!”

But his moans were quickly swallowed by the brunette, Banjou moving with more vigor as he thrusted hard into the smaller, delicious body.  Even though the boxer had worked his whole career to keep his endurance up, and keep his body going past its limit, Banjou was unable to control himself anymore.  As the genius was riding his release beneath him, Sento’s body squeezed around the boxer’s length even tighter, causing the boy to see stars.  He wanted to last longer, to make this whole experiment go on deep into the night, but his body quickly tumbled over the edge.

“MMMMPH!”  Suddenly, Banjou’s hips thrusted forward, burying himself deep within Sento’s hot body, the dam in him finally breaking.  With a low pleasured groan, the boxer quivered above the genius, his hips pressed firmly against the small Kamen Rider, the fire that was building inside finally spilling out. 

Sento made a soft mewling noise, feeling something hot suddenly fill him up, clinging desperately to the taller form above him.  His fingers slid around the boys strong neck, holding them close together knowing exactly what had happened.  The idiot boxer had finally let go just like he did, the pleasure too much for him to handle.  A small smug smile tugged at the edges of the boys lips, pride bubbling up in his lean chest for being the reason why Banjou was like this. 

“Mmm…”  Slowly, the brunette’s hips stopped their rolling motion, the boxer coming down his powerful high.  “Sen…to…”

Panting heavily, the two boys lips finally lifted from one another, their sweaty bodies still quivering against one another. 

The scientists’ almond eyes fluttered open lazily, staring up into the spent, but pleased, face of his new lover.  Biting his lower lip, Sento curled his hair at the edges of the boys sweaty hair, keeping him close.

“Well…that experiment…was a success…” The pinned boy panted softly, a smug smile on his face, “…don’t…you think?”

“That was…amazing…Sento” Banjou’s voice was soft as leaned down brushing his lips against the other. 

The genius teasingly bit into the boys’ bottom lip in response, chuckling softly.  “Of course…I am amazing at everything…”

“Yeah Yeah…sure you are…” Rolling his eyes, the boxer sighed, staring down at the other in amusement.   

Tilting his head, Dragon’s owner began nuzzling the genius’ lean neck, indulging in the boys warmth and unique scent.  “…Can you move?...Why don’t we take this to the bathroom?...”

“Mm…” Shivering Sento, let out a soft purring sound, “…Carry me…Ryuga…”

After a slight pause, Banjou’s eyes widened, as if he wasn’t sure if he heard right.  Did the genius just use his first name?  Eagerly the boy grinned, “Glady!”  

For the rest of their vacation the two boys were inseparable, spending their nights wrapped up in one another, ending their nights as a sweaty mess amongst the sheets.  The time went too quickly for them though, and before they knew it, the Kamen Riders made their way back to reality.

“Hey you’re back!” The café’s owner looked up, flashing the two boys a happy smile, “How did it go? Feel refreshed~?”

Sento and Banjou shot each other a shy quick look, before Sento pipped up, his voice light and nonchalant.  “Exactly what I needed, thanks Master. If you excuse me though, I’m going to take a nap, Im tried after that long trip~”


End file.
